el amor de mi vida
by joanna xd
Summary: se trata de pan y trunks, y como cambio todo por culpa de marron ya que ella siempre trataba de dejarla mal con trunks pero nunca lo logro hasta aquella tarde. de como bra esta enamorada de goten pero nunca se lo ah dicho por miedo al rechazo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo fic el primero fue un horror lamentablemente pero ahora eh vuelto y tengo tantas idea

Bueno en la historia los siguientes signos serán cuando estén pensando

… pensando…

La historia es de universo alterno, y los personajes principales son pan y trunks de cómo se ah vuelto el amor de su vida y a la vez odiarlo ya que el siempre la ve como su hermana, como marron le hace la vida imposible para que quede mal con trunks pero nunca lo lograba hasta aquella tarde donde todo se volvió horrible

-Pan tendrá 20 años

-trunks tendrá 26 años

-bra tendrá 20 años

-goten tendrá 25 años

¡Espero que les guste!

- flash back-

_Era una tarde soleada lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer solo tenia 15 y estaba yo con mi pañoleta naranja ¡como extraño ser ese niña! Recuerdo que estaba con bra sentadas afuera de su casa en su lindo patio al lado de la piscina de pronto escuchamos llegar a trunks. El llegaba con marron su novia y ahora por lo que eh sabido aun lo sigue siendo, bueno como decía los escuchamos llegar._

_-__dice enojada- ya llego mi hermano y su estúpida novia. –dice bra._

_-jajajjaja que mala eres, aunque pensándolo bien deberíamos a serle una pequeña broma. _

_-oh siii ya tengo algo pensado jajaajaja pero no es para nada pequeña _

_-viniendo de ti todo me lo imagino._

_- trunks nos saluda y nosotras le devolvemos el saludo._

_Marron solamente nos miro._

_Bueno les explico, a mí y a bra nunca nos simpatizo mucho esa engreída, se creía superior recuerdo que siempre trataba de dejarme mal con trunks pero nunca lo logro hasta aquella tarde. Pero volviendo a lo que les estaba contando._

_Trunks se veía terriblemente guapo en ese traje de baño azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules, esos trabajado músculos eran adorables siempre eh estado enamorada de él, lamentablemente el solo me ve como una hermana._

–_creo que necesitas una cubeta, pan se te esta cayendo la baba jjajajajaja. _

_Bra siempre ah sospechado que me gusta su hermano pero yo siempre se lo eh negado aun que como es mi mejor amiga nunca me lo ah creído._

_Cállate tonta ¡como se te ocurre trunks es como un hermano para mi!_

_Jajajaja ni tu te la crees si hubieses visto tu cara cuando entro en traje de baño. Jajajajaja que risaa_

_Oye shhhh viene para acá con marron_

_Creo que está muy lindo el día y a la vez muy caluroso.-dice el pelimorado-_

_Ayyy amor si el día está muy lindo, ojalas que goten venga para que disfrutemos del lindo día y la piscina _

_¿va a venir goten? -Pregunta bra. De repente._

_Si . dijo trunks_

_Y creo que vendrá con pares –dijo marron riéndose de la pequeña briefs _

_Así pues no creo a verla invitado yo. -dijo bra enojada._

_No pero la invito trunks. –dijo la engreída _

_Se nota que bra es hija dl tio vegeta porque la mirada que le dio a la engreída de marron fue fea, marron y trunks se alejan y se recuestan el en pasto._

_-odio a esa marron que se cree.-bra terriblemente enojada _

_- nuestra broma va enserio. Dice pan con cara de malicia _

_-tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que haremos no se va a salir con la suya. .-Bra con cara de odio._

_-sabes a veces me das miedo cuando pones esa cara.-pan con sarcasmo. _

_Recuerdo que bra estaba que explotaba tenía tanta rabia por la engreída que aria cualquier cosa para que ella quedara como idiota, yo también estaba muy enojada mas por bra que por mí, trunks ni si quiera le aviso que venía a casa con la engreída de marron y que había invitado a pares, para mas remate bra odiaba a pares._

_De pronto yo con bra escuchamos a trunks gritar de emoción porque había llegado su amigo. _

_Goten se acerca con pares a saludar trunks y a marron, y luego se asercan a nosotras dos._

_-hola goten. –dice bra con entusiasmos _

_El le responde de la misma manera, pares nos mira y luego nos saluda, con muy mala cara._

_-hola pares le responde bra_

_Y yo la saludo de la misma manera distante._

_-amor voy con marron.-dice pares._

_- ok te alcanso.-responde el pelinegro._

_Pares se va junto a marron y trunks._

_-creo que deberían ser mas simpáticas con pares y marron.-dice el pelinegro_

_-como se te ocurre, tu no sabes como son ellas, ellas nos han hecho la vida imposible desde que ustedes están saliendo con ellas.-dice bra muy enojada_

_-tio como puedes pedirnos eso ellas han sido, malas como dice bra nos han hecho la vida imposible desde que ustedes salen con ellas, no se que se creen las idiotas, creen que todos tienen que ser como ellas._

_-pan no seas sínica ustedes han sido igual de malas, ellas le están pagando con la misma moneda. -Dice el pelinegro_

_-no lo puedo creer tio nunca lo espere de ti y gracias por tu apoyo con eso no dejas claro que estas de parte de ellas._

_El pelinegro se aleja muy enojado. dice bra muy enojada _

_-es que no lo puedo creer nunca pensé que goten estaría de parte de ellas.- con un tono triste._

_-ahora sí que si no las pagaran tendremos que pensar una muy buena broma para esa dos engreídas._

_Continuara…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber por favor si les gusto para continuarlo es mi segundo fic el primero fue horrible pero estoy aquí de vuelta con muchas ideas _


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi fic la verdad espero que le gusten por favor comenten si les gusto para seguirlo siii la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo pero tengo tantas ideas no saben cuantas espero que les guste la verdad contare como pasaron todos los hechos que pasaron hasta que tiene 20 años pan .**

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde pensando en que podríamos hacerle a marron y a su estúpida amiga, cada vez era más tarde y no nos se nos ocurria nada.

-ya see que podemos hacerles, dijo la peli azul

-que se te ah ocurrido

-tu distrae por mientras a las engreídas y tráeme su bloqueador, yo por mientras voy al laboratorio a buscar algunos químico jajajajaja

-suena bonito eso de químicos jajajajaa

Bra se va corriendo al laboratorio de su madre mientras yo voy a distraerlos, me acerco a los chicos y goten me mira con unos ojos de que ya sabe lo que planeamos pero lo ignoro mientras empujo a pares al agua, trato de contener la risa porque al empujarla pase a quitarle el bikini pobre chica jajajaj

-ohhhh que has hecho tonta! -exclamo marron enojada mientras pares trataba de ponerse el bikini

-perdón-digo sarcásticamente, ehh pares lo lamento pase a empujarte!

-mentirosa tu me empujaste porque querías eres una puta enana

-oye que te pasa como se te ocurre tratar a mi sobrina asi lo hablaremos mas tarde! –enojado dice goten-

-pero amor si tu sobrina es una sínica ella lo hiso a propósito.

-pero pares esa no es forma de tratar a una niña dice el peli morado

-amor no defiendas a esa enana, ella tiene toda la culpa porque la invitaste, ella siempre es asi arruina todo, todo porque tu eres mi novio y tu a ella le gustas –dice marron con una sonrisa de ganadora

….estúpida marron me las paga, ahora si que si pensaba pan….

-¡ Queeeeee, has dicho puta engreída. A mi no me gusta trunks!

-ja j aja j aja puta eres tu! Además no te hagas la mosca muerta porque todos sabemos aquí que te gusta trunks.

Iba a decir algo para defenderme pero mientras veo a bra echándole un químico al bloqueador de marron me pregunto que será.

Bra se acerca para ayudarme a defenderme porque la estúpida de marron se ha vuelto una gritona a 1000% es una histérica mientras pares también me gritan

-sabes estúpida rubiaa déjame tranquila me aburren tus gritos chillones eres demasiado hueca me vas a dejar sin tímpanos y tu pares ya te dije que fue un accidente.

-estupida enana tu lo isiste a propósito y me dejaste casi desnuda en la piscina dice pares muy enojada!

-ya te dije que fue un accidente dejame tranquila.

-maldita enana ya te las veras, conmigo no se juega.

-vámonos mejor, trunks puedes echarme bloqueados- exclama la rubia

-claro amor dice el peli morado con una sonrisa picara!

Se van caminando mientras yo le pregunto a bra que le hecho al bloqueador

- fui al laboratorio de mi mama y no encontré nada interesante asique me puse a pensar y me acorde de que marron es alérgica a las almendras asique fui a la cocina y encontré esencia de almendras y te estuve esperando pero apareciste nunca- la miro con el ceño fruncido- y como escuche gritos y vine haber que pasaba y te encontré discutiendo con esas asique aproveche la distracción para echarle la cosa al bloqueador jajaja NI TE IMAGINAS COMO VA A QUEDAR LA OTRA!- me dijo conteniéndose la risa.

- ¡enserio! Jajajajaja estará toda hinchada.

-esa era la cosa amiga, y que hiciste para distraerlas?

-jajajajaa empuje a pares a la piscina. Me dio tanta risa porque pase ah desabrocharle la parte de arriba del bikini quedo con todas las pechugas afuera la pobre estaba más roja.

-oyee que risa, espera trunks le esta hechando el bloqueador! Veamos si Funcionara?

-porfavor que sii.

Mientras seguíamos ablando escuchamos unos gritos de marron, estaba toda hinchada parecía un globo, tenia la boca de pato, ojos muy hinchados , las mejillas parecía que fueran a explotar parecía una verdadera imitación de un pez globo solo que esta era rubia.

-pero mierda!.

Yo y bra nos reíamos a morir mientras que marron se desmalla todos estábamos asustados de primera pensábamos que era una broma de ella pero trunks le toco el pulso y había disminuido mucho.

-que le han hecho a mi novia?

-bra asustada le dijo que le había echado esencia de almendra

-peroo ohh por dioss como se te ocurre –dice el peli morado muy enojado

Ella es alérgica goten llama a una ambulancia y tu pan, tu y mi hermana tienen toda la culpa esta ha sido lo peor que has hecho, como se te ocurre hacer eso no sabes que yo a marron la amo yo a ti te veo como una hermana no mas nunca te vere como otra cosa si le llega a pasar algo mas grave a marron nunca te lo perdonare.

-pero trunks no seas asii- dice pan llorando

-no me hables eres una niña chica no sabes nada

-oye trunks no trates asi a pan si yo también tuve parte de culpa no tienes para que gritarle.

-tu bra cállate, no me hables tampoco

Mientras llega goten con los paramédicos, trunks le señala donde esta marron y los paramédicos la suben a la camilla trunks y goten se suben a la ambulancia y van con ella al hospital, pares se queda en la casa y se me acerca y me dice

tu madita puta si le llega a pasar algo a mi amiga me la vas a pagar enserio ,eres una desubicada como se te ocurre hacer eso si trunks no te quiere nunca te va a mirar con otros ojos.

-eres un estúpida enserio -dice bra enojada porque me ve llorando

Tranto de contener las lagrimas pero no puedo salen solas me siento tan mal por lo que me dijo trunks maldita marron la odio tanto

-bra no te metas tu estoy ablando con la mierda de persona que es pan y tu bra también eres una mierda.

Pares sale de la casa enojadicima , mientras yo estoy llorando quiero salir eh irme a mi casa corriendo y encerrarme pero me doy cuenta que no puedo dejar sola a mi amiga a bra ella también esta involucrada y las dos estamos en graves problemas, bra me mira y me dice

-tranquila pan esa engreída se aliviara todo volverá a ser como antes asique no llores mas

-sabes no todo volverá a ser lo mismo trunks me odia y yo a el lo amo tanto

-amiga si se , creo que estuvimos mal al hacer eso.

-si creo que nos pasamos la mano – pan con los ojos lloroso

-amiga creo que me ire a mi casa la verda no me siento muy bien

-está bien pan anda no mas yo te aviso si paso algo grave con marron.

Salgo de la casa, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que tengo para que mi papa no me pregunte nada, mientras voy llegando a casa mejor decido pasar por mi ventana menos mal que se me ocurrió poner unas escaleras al lado de mi ventana la verdad no quería mucho que mi papa me viera así llorando, me sentía tan vulnerable cosa alguna que nunca siento.

Entro a mi cuarto como de costumbre tirándome en mi cama, tratando de pensar en todo lo que sucedió y de cómo me había tratado trunks. En ese entonces siento mi teléfono vibrar y era bra la que llamaba

_ _comienzo de la llamada _ _

-hola bra- a pasado algo?

-hola-eh marron está bien, todo lo que paso fue que se desmayo y le bajo un poco la presión pero eso no mas.

-a menos mal, igual me tenia un poco asustada esa engreída que bueno que se recupere

-sii a mi igual me asusto un poco, lo que me tiene mas inquieta es que trunks le conto todo a mama y ahora estoy castigada.

-uhhh a mi no me han dicho nada, en realidad ni saben que estoy en casa, entre por la ventana.

-mi madre le conto todo a tu papa asique yo creo que te van a decir algo.

-en realidad me da la misma con todo lo que paso y trunks gritándome ya me da todo igual.

-ese trunks se paso de verdad, no se que se cree esta bien que haya estado mal eso pero no tiene porque gritarte, además tu tio no hiso nada se quedo callado.

-ni me nombres a goten, ese estúpido no dijo nada se quedo callado pero me las va a pagar de una u otra forma.

-jajajaja nuestras venganzas no están trayendo mucho problemas.

-tienes razón, pero bueno eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar a goten se supone que me tiene que proteger y que nadie me grite, menos su amigo.

-si igual pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo, ya me voy amiga me tienen restringido el teléfono, lo eh ocupado a escondidas jajaaojjajaj

-ya chao cuídate nos vemos.

_ _Fin de la llamada _ _

me siento un poco mejor al saber que marron está mejor, estoy tratando de dormir cuando escucho abrirse la puerta, era mama y papa

-pan tenemos que hablar dice papa enojado – mientras mama me queda mirando con una cara de decepción.

-papa lo siento mucho la verdad nunca pensamos que iba a llegar muy lejos

-hija como se te ocurre casi envenenan a esa niña

-mama habla-hija eso no estuvo bien, sabes estas castigada te vas a ir con tu abuelo mister satan todo el año asique prepara tus cosas.

-pero mama- no hay pero jovencita lo que has hecho a estado muy mal-

Cuando papa habla asi no me gusta la verdad estaba muy enojado ellos salen de mi pieza y mama me grita-ya te dije arregla tus cosas hoy sales en la noche para la ciudad-

Yo pensaba que era broma pero cuando me grito mama que arreglara mis cosas, empecé a tomarla enserio, arregle todo mis cosas por lo visto me iba a quedar todo el año, baje las escaleras y escucho a mama hablarle al abuelo diciéndole que me iba a queda todo el año haya, yo pensaba y me decía a mi misma que voy a hacer todo el maldito año haya, no conozco a nadie, me voy aburrir todas las vacaciones, y ahora que voy a hacer yo creo que es una broma y voy a estar hay semanas no creo que me tenga todo el año con el abuelo por lo que se no creo que me cambien de colegio y todo.

-mama no me puedo quedar todo el año acaso se te olvida que en 2 meses entro al colegio.

-ay hija te vas a ir al colegio de haya el sant Collins donde estudio mi madre.

-ahhh tu estas loca mama-

-más cuidado de cómo le hablas a tu mama me escuchaste pan y no alegues nada te vas a ir si o si a ese colegio y punto.

-pero papa-

nada de pero tu te has portado mal asique ahora no alegues te vas en el tren de las 9 asique anda a buscar tus cosas y nos vamos altiro a la estación.

No lo podía creer me mandan a una ciudad que no conozco a nadie, a un colegio nuevos, esa marron consiguió todo lo que quería, me gano esta pelea.

Entro a mi cuarto lo veo y me siento tan triste recuerdos vienen a mi mente, tantas locura en este cuarto, peleas extrañare! ¡ohhh braa que le dire! Cojo rápidamente mi teléfono y le escribo un mensaje

__ Mensaje para bra__

_Mi querida amiga sabes creo que nuestra broma fue más allá de los limites mis papas me retaron y me mandaron lejos donde mi abuelo y para mas remate es muy lejos me voy _ a España mi mama no me quiso decir nada pero vi los pasajes no sabía que mi abuela había estudiado haya, amiga te voy a extrañar mucho, te quiero mucho nos vemos en un año más de tu amiga pan son.

_ fin del mensaje _

Agarro mis maletas las cuales son muchas porque ¡oh colegio nuevo y mas encima un año haya necesitaba harta ropa bajos las escaleras y escucho mi móvil.

_Nuevo mensaje _

_Ohhhh por dios amiga no me puedes dejar con quien are bromas te extrañare demasiado tenemos que estar en contacto promételo._

La voy a extrañar mucho hemos hechos tantas locuras y hoy es el fin bueno hasta 1 años ahí me vengare de marron jajajaja

Mi mama me mira y papa también, tienen los dos los ojos medios llorosos pero los ignoro no pueden hacerme esto es el peor castigo papa se me acerca y coge mis maletas y las sube al auto

-vamos hija me dice mama con una voz quebrada-

- ya voy- digo enojada y miro la foto de nosotros en familia y me da tanta pena y la agarro cuidadosamente para que no me vean tomándola y cierro la puerta de la casa.

Continuara…


End file.
